


Sliding Undercovers

by hyuckshot



Series: Fight my way back to you. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Fluff and Angst, Hacking, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Spies & Secret Agents, Unresolved, it's not violent i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckshot/pseuds/hyuckshot
Summary: NCT U, a secret organization of white hat hackers, faces a huge crisis when a group of black hat hackers find their computer security vulnerabilities and use it against them. They are in search of the top IT student who's fully capable of setting things right. In short, the best programmer is their agent's "normal" college boyfriend and Donghyuck is facing a dilemma whether or not he should agree to risk Mark's safety.





	Sliding Undercovers

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's honestly been so long since i last published anything. this story has been in my drafts for over a year now and i have been very anxious about posting it since i don't know if markhyuckies would be fond of it but anyway after some words of encouragement and getting my shit together, i present to you a bad attempt on agent x hacker markhyuck.
> 
> to start off with two terms which are important:  
> 1.) black hat hackers - those who attempt to find computer security vulnerabilities and exploit them for personal financial gain or other malicious reasons  
> 2.) white hat hackers - security specialists employed to use hacking methods to find security flaws that black hat hackers may exploit
> 
> that's all please don't hate me.

The meeting room gives out an eerie feeling, the lights are bright enough to bring attention to a single move of a muscle and a single noise has the ability to lead all eyes on you. The tension is thick in the air, it’s almost suffocating and it’s something that Donghyuck hasn’t felt before — not since three years ago rather.

The panel of people fills in the seats, serious expressions are plastered on their usually cheerful faces as they wait for the person sitting in front to speak. He lets out a cough to bring everyone’s attention on him, as though it wasn’t already. Typical Lee Taeyong.

“As you can see, everyone is here today,” he says, stating the obvious. Everyone from the task forces are breathing in the same room all at once, “Unfortunately, you’re all gathered here because we’re facing a bit of a crisis.”

Glances were passed from here and there, furrowed eyebrows were etched on faces, questions upon questions were whispered among the members of the panel and snickers were buzzing like bees set free the moment the boss speaks.

“Apparently and admittedly, NCTU’s technology and system forces are pretty weak,” he sends a knowing look to the people huddled near the back of the room, “the black hats have made their way into our barriers and are little by little stealing every bits and pieces of information they need for whatever schemes they have up their sleeves and we all know this won’t end well.”

“Now the thing is, we need to do some reinforcement to be able to fix this one hell of a problem which may or may not affect the entire human population—if not stopped. I guess everyone knows the drill then?” he asks to no one in particular. After no one answers, he lets out a sigh, “Recruitment.”

“The so called experts, our tech guys, have been asked to look for the top ranking IT student who knows code, thinks analytically and quick, and speaks of nothing but programming. We need the best of the best.” He states with so much finality, “the black hats have found our weakness and they’re using it against us.”

He pulls open a little laptop which connects itself to a little projector that flashes blinding light in front of the entire room, strings over strings of information scrolling ever so quickly before it stops and lands on a little biography and whereabouts of a particular person. Taeyong clicks the icon and an ID picture of the said “best of the best” person displays on the screen along with the rest of the needed information.

“I need him. We need him.” He says firmly, determined to find the person.

Donghyuck feels his breath hitch in his throat, he feels like throwing up, his eyes fly open comically as he tries not to choke on his own spit once he sees the icon flash before his eyes. Black hair, high accented cheekbones, pale skin, baby like features and seagull eyebrows—it’s all too familiar. His goddamn smile in that goddamn ID picture that took three hours to take just because he said he didn’t look good enough.

Donghyuck knows his boyfriend was indeed smart and has achieved more than anyone probably has at the age of nineteen but he wasn’t expecting him to rank number one among the entire population. That was fucking crazy, _this is fucking crazy._

“Isn’t that…address, wait.” Renjun, one of the tech guys blurts out, “Isn’t that Donghyuck’s dorm? His room number too, mind you?”

Now, all Donghyuck wants is for the ground to open up beneath him and swallow him whole—he could take Mark Lee with him too, it sounds better. At least they would be together and he wouldn’t have to risk his boyfriend’s life for anything.

“Is that so?” Taeyong says with a glint of whatever the fuck that is in his eyes and Donghyuck surely doesn’t like it, “well now that we have that information spilled out. Donghyuck will do us all a favour, wouldn’t you?"

So that is how Donghyuck ends up playing a game of Mario Kart with his roommate slash boyfriend. The younger is holding the controller tight with so much nerves building up inside him as he sits between his legs. The other completely into the game not wanting to lose again for the nth time and completely unaware of the on-going turbulence in Donghyuck’s head.

“Mark hyung, can we do something else? We both know you’re just gonna lose again anyway” Donghyuck sighs dramatically, pausing the game and putting the controller aside.

Mark does the same once Donghyuck is completely off of him, standing lazily with his shoulders slumped, “C’mere” he nods, opening his arms wide for the younger.

He breathes heavily through his nose before obliging. He sits on the elder’s lap with his legs on either side of his body, arms loosely wrapping around Mark’s neck, and chin resting on his shoulder.

“Oh no, is my baby tired?” Mark coos, arms finding their way around the younger’s waist then he brings one hand up to rub circles on his back, “It’s just seven, Hyuck. Are you really sleepy?”

“I was thinking…” he sighs dejectedly again, he’s been sighing so much lately and he knows the reason behind it. He doesn’t have any other choice, does he? “Mark hyung?” he mumbles, lips brushing against the skin on the base of Mark’s neck. He hums in acknowledgement.

“You never told me… You never told me you were ranked number 1, covering every IT courses in existence”

“I…I didn’t know?” he feels Mark stiffen, hands frozen where they’re placed on his hips.

“Oh!” _I guess that’s NCTU information only uh,_ “Oh, well you are. Some site announced it but I’m not so sure. I can be wrong, although, it’s not impossible for you to rank number one, is it?”

_How do I fucking ask him? ‘Mark hyung, you’re a smart motherfucker I need to recruit your ass as a white hat hacker and protect humankind’. Fuck, no._

As though Mark senses the younger tensing, he slides his hands underneath his shirt, his cold hands coming in contact with Donghyuck’s warm skin. His thumbs gently rub circles on the younger’s hip bones and Donghyuck lets out a shuddered breath, slumping completely on his boyfriend, legs feeling like jelly and heart beating a thousand times per second. He slightly whines, hands finding their way to stop Mark from doing what he’s doing which he’s not supposed to be doing because Donghyuck won’t be able to do what he’s supposed to be doing. _Get it?_

"Tell me what's wrong, Hyuck."

The younger proceeds to bury his face on Mark's neck before shaking his head to answer as a 'no'. He knew he had to do it but where is his courage when he needs it the most? Donghyuck is one of NCTU's aces. He might have been put to hiatus for a long time due to one massive mishap but either way he was still considered as their youngest ace. He fights well, shoots even better, he has a few tricks up his sleeve when he gets a hold of his dagger and he might have learned some computer skills from his oh so wonderful boyfriend— but all of that dissipates when he's in front of Mark. The fierceness, the sharp, cold, dangerous eyes are completely the total polar opposite when he's in front of Mark. He feels like a tiny fluff of cotton softly grazing, gentle and light on Mark, wanting to be next to him all the fucking time. He inwardly grimaces at himself. Ace your ass. Ugh, Lee Donghyuck what the hell?

"Ok, fine, here I go" he pushes himself an arm’s length away from mark, arms gripping tightly on the other boy's shoulders, "can you kiss me first? This could be my last"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Just...please?" he pouts, lower lip jutting forward and eyes mimicking that of a kicked puppy and how, how would mark lee ever resist?

Donghyuck hovers on Mark's lap so he could bring his face closer to the other. His hands were slightly shaking as he sets them on mark's shoulders, thumbs caressing the other's neck. He gives him one quick kiss on his nose before closing his eyes and leaning in.

Mark's hold on the younger's hips tightens and if possible, pulls him even closer. His tongue glides over Donghyuck's lower lip, coaxing his mouth open and Donghyuck groans because each fucking time Mark does that, he easily obliges.

Despite wanting to go on and forget about the topic on hand, Donghyuck knows he's running out of breath and sooner or later he needed to tell mark what was bound to happen in the next few days. He slowly parts away from the older, eyelids fluttering open as they adjust to the light in the room. Chest heaving, he looks at Mark, his lips slick, pink and swollen, panting just as much as Donghyuck was.

"Will you tell me now?" Mark asks, concern laced in his voice. 

"Remember when I told you I got accepted as some sort of guard or like receptionist of whatever business I told you before?" 

He hums in agreement, no idea where this is going.

"I lied," he lets his shoulders slump, "But not totally since the guarding part is kind of...true, I guess?"

"Elaborate further," Mark requests plainly. Donghyuck doesn't know whether he's supposed to feel scared or relieved that Mark isn't panicking like what he expected him to be.

"I... how do i say this? I can't really call myself a spy because I don't do spy things but, uh, an undercover agent? Oh, wait isn't that the same thing? I don't—"

Mark cuts him off by snorting, a bit too loud for both of their likings but Mark proceeds to laugh it off lightly anyway.

"Hyung, please take me seriously" Donghyuck practically begs, "I work for a group of white hat hackers who serve and secure the safety of people in our region. I'm more of an agent, a hand in hand combat fighter than a hacker and I'm NCT U's youngest ace." 

"W-what? Donghyuck, you're harmless," he chuckles fondly as he wipes a tear by his eye. Donghyuck would've found him adorable if he wasn't making it hard for him to just get him to believe and get along well. 

"Hyung," he warns, "It's not funny, don't make me do this the hard way."

"Really? What's that supposed to mean, ace fighter?" 

Donghyuck groans in frustration. He quickly gets up on his feet before swiftly grabbing the back of mark's neck with one hand and the other grabbing the older's arm, pushing it in place behind his back. Mark's face is squished on the cushion, slightly choking from the force Donghyuck is exerting on his nape where his throat meets the edge of the couch. His right arm is bent behind his back, leaving him struggling to resist from the younger's hold.

"What the fuck, Hyuck?" Mark chokes out.

"I told you to not make me do it the hard way," he answers smugly, lips quirking on one side. 

"Fine- fine just- Hyuck, let me go" 

He lets Mark go, rolling his eyes as the other slumps forward on the couch releasing a dramatic sigh, "Stop overreacting, it wasn't that bad."

Mark turns from where he's slumped, sitting up on the couch with all the strength he has left. He eyes Donghyuck from head to toe, eyebrows furrowing deeper, "How do i know you're not just taking martial arts lessons behind my back?" 

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course,"

"Prove it."

"Unfortunately, trust is a non-progressive verb which means it is abstract which means there is no actual physical representation to show it." 

Donghyuck's eyes widen before grimacing. His face scrunches up so much he can feel it hurting. He is disgusted. Nerd. Cute nerd.

"Okay, smart ass," he takes out his wallet before showing his ID with Taeyong's sign behind the card. He chucks it forward to where Mark was sitting and the other observes it quietly. 

"Why are you telling me this just now?" 

"I- what? Because, it's confidential-"

"I know undercover, confidential and top secrets then why are you telling me this? It's either you're rebelling against your own rules or i'm getting involved. Which one is it?"

"Taeyong isn't wrong when he said you're just the person we need" Donghyuck mumbles, "I wasn't supposed to tell you but now we're facing a big crisis and...we need you. I never knew you ranked number 1 all over the entire population, it just so happened that when your face flashed on screen I might have earned glances from the rest of the panel."

"How come?"

"Because of the address, damn it. Listen, I know it's hard to take in and you're probably thinking why the hell is this happening but hyung, we really do need you. Black hat hackers have made their way to our system and security of people are starting to decrease further," he rambles and flails his arms around trying to get mark to understand. Although, Mark clearly understands even without exaggeration. 

"I heard from the news, a new movement is starting and several cyber cases are being settled, does this have anything to do with what you do?"

"Yes," he says firmly. "I mean no- we don't take part in cyber cases, we solve them and prevent them. If that's what you mean?"

"I understand," Mark thinks for a while weighing out the pros and cons of the situation. He doesn't see the point of it because he knows that even if the cons weighed more than pros, he'd still say yes. He wouldn't want to just sit around at home knowing his boyfriend is out there risking his life. The thought doesn't sit comfortably in his head, "I'll go with you"

"It's okay I'll just— huh?" 

"I'll do it, I'll help you out," he mumbles, "You and your... organization or whatever."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can't just sit here knowing you're out there," Mark mutters more to himself than to Donghyuck. Donghyuck feels his cheeks heat up and his heart starts beating faster than it's supposed to. It's so fond and gentle, he wants to caress mark's cheeks (which he obviously does in the end).

"Thank you, hyung," he says, standing in place in front of mark. The older just smiles at him softly, love in his eyes as he wraps his arms loosely around Donghyuck's waist.

"Will you go with me to the headquarters tonight?" Donghyuck asks. The older only nods, burying his head on Donghyuck's chest, body at ease as he breathes in Donghyuck's scent. 

* * *

Donghyuck wears Mark's worn out hoodie that reaches his thighs and he thinks to himself, how come? he and mark didn't have much height difference but he resorts to the reason that it's probably because of mark's proportions. He has always been broader than Donghyuck after all. 

He entwined their hands together as the younger leads them both to an abandoned building. _Touché._

"What horror movie is this?" Mark asks in a hushed tone.

"It's an action movie, idiot," he rolls his eyes. It's after a fraction of a second that Mark stares at his surroundings in awe. Outside, the place looks nothing more than an abandoned building while inside, man, looks like the year 3000. 

Donghyuck plasters a smug look on his face as he drags mark further into the building. Long, bright lights surrounded the alleys and halls aiding in direction and giving the place an overwhelming glow. They reach a glassed elevator which opens up the moment they step foot in front of it. Mark gives Donghyuck a hesitant look before the youngers tugs him inside as well.

"Just close your eyes if you're afraid of heights," Donghyuck says as though he's not aware. He is though. Mark has always been predicted as the tougher one between them both, resulting to mark thinking that Donghyuck is completely harmless. Mark always knew Donghyuck was scared of heights, well at times at least. This time though, he isn't. 

He feels mark's grip tighten so he does the only thing his stupid mind could think of. He brings their entwined hands to his lips and places a soft kiss on mark's hand as a sign of comfort. He thought of retracting his hand back just went mark starts rubbing his thumb on his hand. Nevermind then. 

Donghyuck greets several people here and there, some younger agents bowing at him lower than those who are older. Mark thinks they really do admire Donghyuck around here. They enter a hall that's lined on the sides of the wall with 3 long bright lights leading to a room nearing the end. Donghyuck taps his ID before the gadget pings and a voice surfaces around them.

"What do you need?" 

"I have the rank 1 programmer with me, we need to see Taeyong," he says sternly with so much professionalism Mark almost forgets it's the same boyfriend who acts cute around him 101% of the time. 

"Well then, come forward Mark Lee and angle your face towards the camera." 

At this, Mark's eyes widen comically as he inches towards the tiny hole which is apparently the camera. His round eyes accentuates as he raises his eyebrows further, curiosity taking over him. 

"It is him," the voice says before another ping comes out of the gadget, the man's voice being replaced with a more robotic voice, "Access confirmed" 

"Of course it's him, Doyoung hyung, it's my dead ass boyfriend," Donghyuck rolls his eyes, walking past mark as the doors slide open. A table is positioned nearing the end of the room where an office chair is placed. There, a mess of red hair is visible. 

"Taeyongie hyung" Donghyuck sing songs sweetly. 

"Donghyuck, just the person i'm expecting— oh? And Mark Lee? Is it?" 

Mark gives him a curt nod before Taeyong's face completely changes and his aura is replaced with a more serious one. His eyebrows furrow down further, eyes sharp and lips pressed into a straight line.

"Has Donghyuck informed you about what task you'll be taking?" 

"Briefly." 

"To elaborate further, you'll be assigned to team up with our tech guys. You'll be helping them track down the black hats, this is when Donghyuck's team, the action force, plans an attack and goes over to their headquarters to take them down. Your team will be focusing on retrieving all important and confidential information once the movement starts. Once you have this covered, you may decide whether or not you'd want to take part on the other half of the tech guys, the ones who hack cameras and sensors as the action force makes their way to the headquarters."

He nods. "Wouldn't it be too big of a move to send out only one team to take down an entire black hat headquarter? Wouldn't they be outnumbered?"

"That is up to Donghyuck and his team. Their team, their plan. They'll be coordinating with the tech guys once they've settled everything down." 

"You'll also be asked to make new services and systems such as protocols and programs to improve our security systems," Taeyong finishes, "Any more questions?"

"Will my position as a tech guy be permanent?"

"You may choose to leave the organization or become a permanent officer once the movement is finished." Taeyong glances at Donghyuck before continuing.

"Although, this means we'll have to relocate and cut all connections as you are aware of what goes on in our white hat community."

"W-what?" he splutters, eyes darting from Taeyong to Donghyuck who holds a pained look in his eyes. He gives mark his reserved smile, only for him to see but even then his smile doesn't reach his eyes and the look is nothing but dullness. "D-does this include cutting off with Donghyuck?" 

"Exactly." 

"I-uh, okay," he nods, understanding. "When does this start?"

"Planning will immediately start tomorrow since our teams are complete but for now, Donghyuck can give you a tour in your workplace so you can familiarize the interiors. You're dismissed."

They bow politely before thanking the boss and heading out towards a flight of stairs that leads to the basement.

"You know, working around here, it's... it's complicated, we have our own community and we have to do our best to keep those identities between just us. It's...a big risk to take. I completely understand if you wouldn't choose to–"

"What are you saying?" Mark asks slowly.

"What I'm saying is, it's dangerous and I can understand if you choose to live as a normal college student"

Despite saying it out loud with pride and finality, Donghyuck knows he's fooling himself. He knows he can't bear to be away from Mark for the longest time. He might be annoying sometimes and arguments are not avoidable but he can't stay away from mark, he can't ever forget Mark.

"Hyuck, you know I won't leave you,"

"In case you change your mind,"

"I will never."

"You never know what could happen," he doesn't intend to but it comes out sounding a lot harsher than he intends to. 

"That's right, I may not know what could happen but I know what I'm supposed to do and that's the fact that I'm never gonna leave you." Mark takes Donghyuck's hand in his, "Trust me?" 

"Yeah..." he mumbles softly, more to himself than anyone else. Of course he does.

* * *

The next day felt like literal hell. Not only was the humid air irritating everybody but it also made them feel exhausted and sticky. Donghyuck tried his best to keep a straight face as he stomps across the field towards the computer science building. He passes through several rooms before settling on the first computer lab of the left wing. He peeks in, making sure the only person inside was the person he's looking for. Sure enough, Mark was perched in front of the computer, eyes scanning over again and again until he scrolls to another part of the page. 

"Hey, Smart Lee," he sing songs before strutting across the cells and positioning himself on Mark's lap, "Baby, you better rest up. we have work to do later."

"Yea? Let me just finish this up, okay?" Mark answers calmly. 

"You know... Mark... Thank you for this," he mumbles, his hand running through the older's hair, messing it up, "I'm glad you're doing this, I'm... I'm happy you chose to do this, I-I promise I'll keep you safe."

Mark lets out a noise from the back of his throat before letting go of the keyboard and mouse. He lets out a shuddered breath, before raising his hand to tilt Donghyuck's chin up, "I love you." 

"I love you too, sweetie," 

Just when things were getting intimate, Donghyuck feels his phone vibrate and just then his ringtone Undercover by Kehlani blasts out startling them both. 

"Hello? Yes. Yes. In school. We'll be on our way." 

He slides his phone back in his pocket just as mark gives him a questioning look. 

"We need to start planning immediately, direct orders from the boss. We have to go to the headquarters now." 

Donghyuck loses all form of emotion from his face. Eyebrows furrowed, lips pressed into a thin line and eyes sharp. Mark suddenly recognizes this, the professionalism in his aura, the fierceness. This is Donghyuck at work. He suddenly feels cold and a shiver runs down his spine.

They arrive at the headquarters after making sure they were away from peoples' line of sight. 

"The black hats have sent a video mail with a subject "Retrieval". I haven't opened it, I'll leave the deed to one of the tech guys."

Jeno stands up from his seat nodding at taeyong before approaching the opened laptop. Just as Jeno sits down Mark speaks up.

"Stop! Wait, uh, wait. You said these guys were black hat hackers, right? Don't you think a video file would seem suspicious?"

"He has a point but knowing these guys, they've been communicating with us ever since this black hat and white hat crisis have surfaced," Jeno explained, "We've also checked the source codes and program itself, it's clear of viruses and security risks."

"Do you mind if i have a look?" 

"Sure, sure go ahead."

Donghyuck glances at Mark as he sits down in front of the laptop. The air around them was tense and everyone's eyes were on him as he starts doing his thing. Moments pass by and Donghyuck thinks he's going to lose his mind because his heart was pounding against his chest. It's not that he didn't trust their own tech guys but Mark was different. He might know some things, the kids didn't know of. He knows they've all been trained and educated right from the start and they were practically born for it but this was Mark's world. This is his zone. His field of study and expertise. 

It doesn't take long before everyone's eyes snap open comically as Mark clicks his tongue, "These black hats are smart, deceiving." He takes out a flashdrive from his pocket, connecting it to the laptop.

"I'm getting rid of the bug," he talks as he works, "They've attached a bug that tracks down the inner workings of NCT U's system which gives them full access once you open the files they've sent. It's understandable that the kids haven't figured out this bug because what they've used is unreadable and hidden. I've encountered these bugs through my own research and experimenting which is why i've learnt of it. One of these days i'll teach you guys some tricks as well, I mean, if you'd want me to?"

"Yes!" Renjun beams, "I meant, yea, would you? That's cool." 

A soft ping is heard by everyone, signalling that Mark is done, "it's clean. They can detect the fact that we've detached from their program." Jeno whistles low, "Although i've got it covered, it's a security program I made back during my first year." 

"Man, how did Donghyuck hyung get such a cool boyfriend?" Jisung, one of the action forces, whispered to the giggling kid next to him. Chenle. 

Donghyuck shoots them a glare before averting his gaze to mark. He didn't know either. He didn't know why mark even chose him in the first place. An uneasy feeling sinks down his stomach as he watches the love of his life talk and do the thing he's most passionate about. 

"Alright then, action forces better take action. The tech guys will have you covered, the guards will be surrounding the area. All of you will be coordinating with each other. I need you all to finish this task without getting anyone of NCT U'S agents hurt. Do you get it? Leaders. Donghyuck, lead the action forces. Mark, the tech. Taeil, huddle the panel to watch over our agents the brains of NCT. Johnny, command the guards to every nook and corner to protect."

Everyone choruses a ‘yes’ before Taeyong dismisses them and they all go in separate teams. Donghyuck spares Mark one last glance before following his team, headed to their room where they would start planning and changing into their black uniforms. He sees Mark send a glance his way before being engulfed by the rest of the tech team. He sighs before turning back around, _what am I thinking? Fuck it._ He shakes his head thinking of how ridiculous he looks. He runs past his members and proceeds to squeeze in between the group of people crowding Mark.

“Good luck, baby, I’ll see you later. Okay?” He winks before pressing his lips against Mark’s, taking him aback, it doesn’t take that long before the other kisses him back. Donghyuck immediately parts, grinning widely, “I love you, bye!”

“I? Donghyuck! I love you too!”

* * *

Donghyuck hates taking missions when the air is humid and his skin feels sticky. It’s hot and irritating, plus, their black long sleeved uniforms do not exactly help make him comfortable. Although, what Donghyuck hates the most is taking missions during a downpour. His hair was soaking due to the rain that continues to precipitate down on him from where he’s standing. He leans his head against the wall, tilting his head up, allowing the rain to drown him temporarily. He closes his eyes, holding onto the steady breathing from the other end of the earpiece. Donghyuck can’t deny that it’s been a long time since his last mission and this new mission being a total disposing of black hats does not settle a good feeling down the pit of his stomach.

Johnny and the protection squad are scattered on different nooks and corners of the area. They have safely positioned themselves on their assigned areas. Snipers held close as they aim from the top of buildings, ready to shoot any second. Around the clearing, following the action squad, was another half of the protection squad, long guns held by both hands and braced against their shoulders. The action squad, Donghyuck’s team which involved their boss as well, are positioned near the front entrance and back exit of the black hat’s headquarters. Donghyuck does his best to be careful, controlling his shaky legs as he waits for the tech team’s go signal. The water pools around his feet, soaking his shoes and he prays to god it doesn’t make him slip. Now’s not the time to be clumsy and dumb.

“Breathe. 1, 2, 3- Go!” Mark’s voice erupts from his earpiece.

He kicks the entrance with grace, allowing it to easily fall behind. Mark gave them the go signal just as they’ve found a way to block all CCTV footages and unlock automatic doors inside the headquarters. The black hats may be good at destroying things but they’ve always been shit at combat and security which is a total advantage to NCT U. His senses are hypersensitive, eyes sharp and reflexes ready to be used as he leads his team inside the headquarters. He looks back behind him, giving a snappy nod at Jaemin, Yukhei, Kun, Yuta, Sicheng and Hendery. They all go in pairs, different directions to wash out the place.

“Come on, Hyuck. We need to get you into the boss’s office to clear out the data and retrieve what’s ours,” Mark speaks with so much determination and encouragement in his voice. Donghyuck blindly nods, forgetting that the boy is not with him.

“Fifth floor, west wing, end of the first hall. I’ll be blocking out every CCTV you pass by, make sure to coordinate with me. Got that?”

“Yes.” He answers this time. Donghyuck tightens the bandana on his forehead, messing up his silver hair for dramatic effect. If he was risking his life, he’s going to risk it with style. He tugs on his revolver tightly secured by his leg, making use of his utility belt. On his other leg, he feels for his dagger before taking a hold of it. So far it was going smooth, he hasn’t crossed paths with any black hat at all. They were all probably too caught up with the protection squad and action force scattered in different parts of the area.

“Hyuck, stop,” Mark warns, “Black hat approaching from the west wing.” He had only reached the second floor and he couldn’t risk being heard by other agents. He didn’t need any more attention.

“Got it,” he breathes heavily. _It’s been a long time._ He stands still, leaning his back against the wall, hiding himself from the approaching black hat’s line of sight. _Mississippi 1, Mississippi 2, Mississippi 3-_ Stab! One swift move from him, his dagger aims straight for the agent’s chest. Killing him on the spot. Donghyuck cringes at the amount of blood spluttering from the spot and the man’s mouth. He pulls the dagger out of the body, rolling his eyes at the amount of blood. “Tell me what I’m up against on the third floor.”

“So far, your pathways are clean.”

Donghyuck sighs in relief. He speedily runs to the stairs leading to the third floor. Clear.

“Woah, baby, there are like…1, 2, 3... Six of them on the fourth floor. You might really call out attention while engaging in a combat with these men. They’re… buff.” Mark trails off, feeling uneasy.

“Are you underestimating me, Hacker man?”

“Absolutely not, go kick their asses.”

Donghyuck couldn’t help the giggle that escapes his lips. How ironic to giggle at a time like this. He wonders what could be going on with the rest of the team. He knows he can just ask Mark but he pushes it to the back of his head for the meantime, he needs to focus on the task at hand. Donghyuck inches forward towards the west wing, eager to make it to the stairs. He hides behind a protruding wall, hiding himself from their vision.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A deep voice that makes him shiver booms behind him, catching the attention of the rest of the men.

“Shit.” Mark mutters, breathless. “Calm down, Hyuck. You got this.”

“I _am_ calm, Lee.” He states as a matter of fact.

All eyes are on him by now, like predators following their prey. Donghyuck’s too used to it. Before he turns to look at the man beside him, he uses his senses to locate how near he is and from what he’s hearing. One shove would send the man toppling. Donghyuck raises his arm and uses as much force as he can to shove the man behind him with his elbow. He hits his side sending him to tumble on his own feet. He then turns around to whip his dagger towards the man, slitting the man’s throat. He hears heavy footsteps run towards where he’s standing and he takes it as his cue to bring his revolver out.

He shrieks unprofessionally when a missed bullet hits the stair beneath him. “Watch it, fool!” he shouts in irritation prior to taking cover behind the protruding wall. Donghyuck knows all too well that crouching down would help him survive and he does just that. “You okay?” Mark asks.

“Yeah, I’ll take them out.” Another missed bullet hits the glass window towards his right. Man, black hats are really shit at combat he thinks. He aims his arm out after glancing over to the men farther down the halls. _Shoot, one. Shoot, two. Shoot, three._ “How many are there, Mark?”

“Two left, baby, you got this. Shit-“ His voice comes out muffled from the end of the line, “They can’t enter the west wing. Men with guns are after Taeyong’s team. I need to work on this, Hyuck. I’ll leave you on hold.”

“You do,” _Shoot, four._ “You, baby.”

Donghyuck whistles low before stepping out of his hiding spot. The man had already lost ammo, letting out a grunt of frustration. He plasters a smug smile on his face, knowing this is his zone, hand to hand combat was Donghyuck’s expertise. He tucks his revolver back to its pocket.

“I guess I have to be fair then.” He shrugs.

“The boss wouldn’t want you anywhere near him.” The man grunts, coming out slurred and muffled due to the way he grits his teeth and the way his voice registers low.

“Stop me then?” he suggests.

The man lets out an angered yell before charging towards Donghyuck, arm raised in the air, ready to throw punches. He was buff and toned but he was for sure, slower than Donghyuck. He easily misses a hit. Another. Then another. Donghyuck takes the risk of stepping backwards until his back is leaning against the wall, trapped between the stinking man and the wall behind him. He throws another powerful punch landing straight to the wall, leaving a slight crack. “Speed, you heard of that?”

Donghyuck, with all his strength, knees the man on his stomach sending him toppling forward. Completely taken aback and weakened by Donghyuck’s sudden attack. He switches their position, pushing the man against the wall, his hand gripping the man’s neck tightly cutting him off from air. He grips on the neck tighter, sending the man choking on his own spit. He visibly pales until his eyes roll back, twitching once before Donghyuck lets him go and he collapses to the ground.

“Mark?” he calls out once, “Mark Lee?” he panics this time.

“Mark, have you opened the entrance? I’m on my way to the fifth. All I have to do is plug in the flash drive right?”

No answer. Donghyuck starts to feel the panic rise from the pit of his stomach making his legs feel shaky, his palms sweaty and his heart beating a thousand times faster. He decides to switch on his earpiece, connecting to Taeyong’s.

“Hyung, have you entered the west wing?” He asks tentatively.

“Yes. We’re clearing them out. Where are you?” Taeyong replies, his voice is muffled. Donghyuck takes it as a hint that he was in the middle of a combat.

“On the way to the boss’s office. Have you contacted Mark?”

“I can’t seem to connect with him, I thought you were talking to him?” _Fuck._ “He disconnected right after the entrance was unlocked. I assumed you had him.”

“Fuck, where is he? Thanks, hyung. I’ll head in now.”

Donghyuck switches his earpiece, contacting one of the tech guys. It’s a big no and a big mistake to be completely distracted when you’re in the middle of a mission. Donghyuck knows this rule. Senses and reflexes are the most important ingredients to a perfect mission. He seems to be lacking all of these once he’s lost Mark’s connection.

“Renjun where-“

“Don’t enter the office!” Renjun shouts through the earpiece just as Donghyuck speaks, simultaneously gripping the door’s handle.

He should’ve have known. He should’ve realized that it was too easy to imagine. It was too easy for his liking. How could he have let the boss outsmart him? How could he have been so dumb and distracted? It was too good to be true. Too good to be strolling into an empty hallway absolutely unguarded and obstacle-free when it leads right to the most important part of the establishment.

He pushes the door open. To his luck, thick clouds of white smoke diffuses from the room to the hallway. Donghyuck immediately feels it. The stinging pain in his eyes as he yelps. With the strength he can muster up left in his body, he reaches for his bandana, covering his nose. He needs to do it quick. He needs to back away and find another way to retrieve data away from the contaminated area.

Just when he’s about to retreat, arms grip on his leg. Gentle and almost feather light as it has weakened. He inwardly yelps from the sudden contact, surprising him. Although, what surprises him even more is the mere fact that the eyes he comes to meet when he looks down are the same round eyes that are filled with love when he glances back at Donghyuck. He tries his best to hold back his tears as he does his best to quickly pull the body out of the room without either of them fainting.

Once he’s successfully brought the body out, he was starting to feel his insides burn. His eyes were stinging, he didn’t understand if it was because of the situation or the gas attacking his senses. He wraps his arms around the body, one arm supporting his back and the other underneath his legs. Donghyuck runs as fast as his legs would take him, doing his best to get the seemingly almost lifeless body away from the harm of the gas around them.

Once Donghyuck was sure they were far enough, several floors down and completely in the opposite wing of the establishment, he sets Mark down on the cold floor. He collapses beside his boyfriend, eyeing the other’s cut and bleeding lip. Bruises were starting to form by his eyes and the side of this jaw. Donghyuck lifts an arm up, to brush the hair away from Mark’s face. Everything happened too fast and he couldn’t believe he survived an encounter with deadly gas by moving as quickly as he could.

He lets a tear slip from his eye, harshly rubbing the cheek where it slides down. Donghyuck hates it. He hates seeing Mark’s innocent face ruined by violence. He blames himself. He blames himself for not being there for Mark. He hates it. He hates this. He hates his goddamn job. He suddenly comes to think of a life where none of them were involved with the organization. If all of them were just average college students who wanted nothing more than to finish college and get a good life. It’s impossible.

Donghyuck hovers over Mark, staring at the cut and the bruises on his face. He remembers how he used to show up in their dorm, wearing the same kind of scars. Mark used to tell him how reckless he was and how he shouldn’t engage in too much trouble. Mark never knew then. Mark never knew but he’d always tolerate Donghyuck each time. He’d lead him into the bath room, clean him with a towel dipped in warm water, tending to his wounds right after. If there’s anyone who deserved to be hurting, it’s him. It shouldn’t be Mark. Not at all.

“Hey… get up… please, Mark?” he calls out. He wipes his cheeks with agitation as the other does not move a single muscle, “This shouldn’t be happening… it’s not supposed to be you, Mark I hate this.”

“Wake up, please,” he continues to press further, hands shaking Mark’s limp shoulders, “We’ll start over again, step by step, your own pace.”

Mark’s face, twitches, eyebrows furrowing and Donghyuck feels a new wave of tears ready to let go, “Come on, Mark. I’m here, please listen. Listen to my voice, I’m beside you, call my name. I’m right here now. I’m here now. I promise.”

“I’m sorry. I-I still want to hold your hand, I want to cry with you, I want to laugh with you. I- I want to be with you for as long as I can… Please Mark. Come back, please.”

If Donghyuck was letting a few tears slip down his face moments ago, by now, Donghyuck was straight up sobbing in front of his boyfriend. Hands entwined with his own as he presses them against his cheek, mumbling hushed words exclusive for just the two of them.

“Donghyuck!” A familiar voice calls out, followed by several other footsteps. Yangyang comes into view along with Taeyong, Jaehyun, Xiaojun, Ten and Jisung, “Cover them up!”

“Donghyuck, we’ll take it from here, exit through the back door, we’ve cleared out. Our medics are ready, just notify Johnny on your way there. Taeil along with the Tech team will be waiting for you.”

“H-hyung… The data… The flash drive, I-I’m so sorry, hyung. I’m sorry”

“Listen to me Lee Donghyuck. What I need for you right now is to be safe. Get out of here and tend to yourself. We’ll finish this up. Direct orders, do not disobey.” Taeyong declares with finality.

Donghyuck could only stare back at him before catching his bottom lip between his teeth to hold back the sobs he feels trying to break free.

* * *

They wait for the rest of the team hidden inside their van, the medics tending to Mark as Donghyuck stares blankly ahead of him. He can’t do it. His pride won’t let him. An ace? Failing a mission after his long hiatus? An ace? Generally failing. He can’t. Mark, in a critical state, blood in his hands, scarred memories- all for what? All of it just so he would fail. He feels like he’s let the world down. Before he can even process what he’s doing and before Johnny grabs the opportunity to pull him back, the younger was already running back towards the exit. Hands fumbling to wrap his worn out bandana over his face. _You’re so fucking stubborn. You’ll kill yourself._

Taeyong notices him run past their team but Donghyuck was too caught up in his thoughts to hear the elder calling his name and begging him to stop whatever he’s planning. _For Mark. For NCT. For the people. For myself._ He braces himself for the hell he’s about to enter. There are still traces of the gas around the area once he’s arrived, just a small amount but still enough to harm an average human being.

He blinks the stinging in his eyes back as he gets on all fours, crawling his way to the main computer. It was possible that black hats were still roaming around because not everyone has been caught or killed, which is why he needed to make it fast. Donghyuck turns the computer’s power on, plugging the flash drive, recalling what Mark has taught him to do.

Once the computer’s monitor blinks itself to life, Donghyuck’s shaking hands find their way to the mouse. He feels himself getting weaker every minute. _I need this. For Mark. For NCT. For the people. For myself._

The computer loads 1%...3%...20%... the screen flashes a countdown “ _DIE. ALL OF YOU.”_

Donghyuck’s eyes are blown wide open and with every strength he has left, he moves away from the computer. He doesn’t know if he has reached the end of the room or out of the place but all he remembers is muttering _for mark, for nct, for the people_ before seeing nothing but bright white light right in front of his eyes and a smile of a person kept at the back of his mind.

* * *

“Who is he? Where is he?” He wakes up in NCTU’s health establishment looking for a face buried at the back of his mind. He doesn’t know his whereabouts. He doesn’t know who the person is… but his heart feels heavy and longs for the same smile he sees before the flash of white drowns him in.

**PERSONAL DATA**

Lee Donghyuck.

22.

Single.

Three years hiatus.

Year of hiatus: 2019

Year of return: 2022

 **Notes:** _Thank you for giving me a chance Taeyong hyung! I’ll be better this time._

 **Objective:** I need to find someone.

**Author's Note:**

> [chuckles nervously] so if you've made it here, basically, after the first paragraph after i've written, "not since three years ago rather", the rest of the text to follow are flashbacks of what exactly happened three years ago. i decided not to put it on italic to leave a questionable mood as the reader finishes the story. the last part is donghyuck's self written profile during his year of return (hopefully will be continued in a sequel to make things clearer), in the end i still wanted to leave the ending really vague.
> 
> if this gets positive feedback i'll put a sequel just so your imaginations won't be left hanging, i know how it feels fam. i can relate in a spiritual level. just so you know, i'm telling you now, no one died okay i'm too soft for that. plus, i hope you leave me positive feedback and you know some stuff i guess. don't hesitate to ask questions or talk to me (there's a reason the ending is vague) i love talking!!! i would really appreciate it too if you guys left comments and kudos yay! [twt](https://twitter.com/donqyhuck) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksun)


End file.
